The purpose of this multicentered study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of zidorudine in preventing the progression of HIV disease to AIDS or ARC in patients who are asymptomatic (Class II) or have persistent generalized lymphadenopathy (Class III). The zidorudine dose used is 200 mg, four times a day versus placebo in a double-blind controlled trial.